


Fond Memories

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff, Osamutober, Reader-Insert, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You were taught to just go with the flow while being the most obedient and polite lady there is, but with him, you can’t help but let yourself show some sort of emotion.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Osamutober





	Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2 from Miya Twins Week (used for Osamutober)  
> Childhood | Family | Royalty AU  
> I ended up choosing both Childhood and Royalty AU, whoops. :D

“You are to be betrothed and engaged with one of the young lords from a distant region.”

“Pardon?” you nearly dropped your cup of tea as your father and mother informed you of the situation. To be completely honest, you really didn’t mind the idea of being betrothed, but to be betrothed to a man that you have never met at all? You sat there, your hands trembling as you slowly found the words to ask, “Are you… Do I have any say in this?”

“No,” your mother wrung her hands and she softly added, “The prince had asked for you specifically.”

“I… see,” you set down your tea cup, and you can still feel your hands shaking. You knew this day would come. Your parents had trained you and taught you everything that was needed to survive in this cruel society. You had even learned some sword fighting skills, and you took in a deep breath, “Will I… be allowed to know who I am to be engaged to?”

Your father heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, “We do not know who asked for your hand, for it is one of the two twins.”

“One of the… I see,” you grimaced. You knew exactly which siblings your father spoke up, the Miya twins were renowned for their strong wills and their physical prowess. There was almost nothing they couldn’t do. Yet it didn’t sit well with you that one of them had actually asked for your hand in marriage. It just didn’t make any sense. You weren’t anyone special. Your family didn’t hold a special rank or position, but they have held good relations with nearly every other region due to where you guys were positioned on the continent. 

_ But even then, why me? _ You couldn’t understand why he would ever choose you, yet you knew you had no other option than to agree. You took in several deep breaths, willing yourself to calm down and steady the tremors in your hands. You glanced over to your parents and softly asked, “How much time do I have to prepare before I am forced to move?” 

“A week.”

***

A week before you were forced to pack up your belongings and move to the Miya residence. It didn’t bother you all too much, after all, while you were on good terms with your family, your family had seemed more than willing to let you go without any protest. A family whose standing has slowly dropped over the years, and while they are no longer all powerful or hold prestigious positions in court, the heritage and long-lasting family name was enough to still be considered during any important meeting. 

But to be betrothed to the Miya family? It was absolutely baffling. While you and the Miya twins were all born the same year, you never would have expected that you would end up getting married to one of them.

_ We  _ _ were _ _ playmates of a sort when we were children, but even then, does it make any sense to be betrothed to either Atsumu or Osamu? Atsumu was always so obsessed with swordsmanship that he forced Osamu and I to learn with him, meanwhile Osamu was always the more quiet and calm of the two, but…  _ Your thought comes to a stop and you sighed.  _ But not like it matters. Osamu may have been someone I could have called a dear friend when we were younger, but I do not believe that would mean anything to him.  _

You shook your head as you continued to grab the few belongings you did want to keep. While it hurts to know that you may never come back home, you should at least try to bring everything worth keeping for the memories. 

***

“Welcome to the Miya Residency,” a butler greeted you as you stepped out of the carriage. It was… almost suffocating. There was a tension within you that you didn’t know you would experience. You thought you had steeled yourself for this moment for a while now, but perhaps you were wrong. You tightly gripped the cuff of your dress and held your head high as you stepped out of the carriage.

“Welcome to your new home, Lady [Surname].”

“Thank you,” you politely responded. As you made your way down the walkway to the front door, and standing there were the two twins and their parents. You recognized their mother and father, you had seen them on every social call they’ve made to your residence, yet it was the first time in a long while that you’ve seen the twins. 

“Lady [Name], what a pleasure it is to see you again,” their father spoke calmly and with a small smile. He welcomed you with open arms as you bowed before them, and he laughed, “You have grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw you. Thank you for coming all this way. I-”

“Dear,” their mother cut him off and fondly smiled at you, “You’ve come a long way, please rest, and we will see you later this evening for dinner. You will be joining us, correct?”

“Of course,” you softly smiled. The Miya twins parents were as amicable as ever, yet both the twins seemed to be watching you with some guard. You don’t blame them, after all, they have only met you once or twice in a formal setting. Nonetheless, regardless of the blatant guard that they have up, you greet them properly before waiting for them to be escorted inside before you follow them with your own escort.

***

Dinner was uneventful. While you didn’t find any more information about whether or not you were truly asked by one of the twins for your hand in marriage, you couldn’t help but feel like you could relax your own guard for a bit in the room you were given. You slowly sat down onto the plush lounge chair located by the window. As you glanced out of the window you softly sighed.

_ This is exhausting. I’m supposed to be engaged to one of those two twins, yet neither of them would even glance over my way. How am I supposed to survive an arranged marriage if I don’t even know what my supposed partner is feeling? _ You almost slouched into the chair if it weren’t for the sudden knocking on your door. You quickly sat up and turned your gaze away from the starlit sky above to the door.

“Come in.”

“Pardon the intrusion, Lady [Name], but we have some desserts for you.”

“Desserts…?” you parroted weakly. You narrowed your eyes at the trays that they brought in, and while you severely doubt that there would be poison in them, you still can’t help but have strange and irrational fears. Yet you don’t dare to voice them, nor do you have to.

“I made them, so there’s no need to panic or fret over potential poisoning.” The low baritone voice was calm and steady, yet it carried hints of playfulness in it. Osamu poked his head in through the door first, a friendly smile on his face. 

“My lord!”

You opened your mouth to greet him and he quickly nodded to the maids, “Please, if you would.”

“Of- Of course, my lord!”

As they left the room and closed the door behind them, you finally made eye contact with the young lord and bowed, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lord Osamu.”

“Indeed, it’s good to see you again, Lady [Name],” his gaze swept over you, and you maintained eye contact with him the entire time. While it was definitely slightly awkward, you can’t help but feel more at ease with him than his twin brother. You have a few fond memories of him, not a lot, but enough to make you feel more at ease with him than with Atsumu. 

“Please, be at ease,” Osamu let out a soft sigh as he took a seat on the lounge sofa. He sat across from him, and the variety of pastries spread across the table sat between the two of you. Once you take a seat, your gaze breaks away from Osamu and finally takes in the pastries in front of you, and your eyes widened in surprise. 

_ These are… all of my favorites.  _ You glanced up at him, your expression finally obvious on your face and he smiled, “There’s the smile I remembered from our childhood. I see you understand why I chose these?”

“But…. how did you even remember?” you asked. You struggled to maintain your composure, after all, for all the years you spent at home and out and about, no one ever remembered what your preferences were. Osamu shrugged and he glanced around your room, and asked, “Does your room suit your tastes as well?”

_ My room? _ You haven’t really looked around, yet when you finally did the realization hit you hard.  _ This is exactly how I described what I would want in a room if I ever got to customize it.  _ The walls were all painted a light mint blue, with white wood trimmings all around. The bed itself had a dark wooden frame with plush, white sheets that resembled the fluffy clouds that would drift across a peaceful sky. The lounge chair cushions matched the snow white of your bedsheets, and the wooden trim on the chairs matched the dark wood of your bed. 

“You… You remembered?” you softly asked. It was such a random comment you had made to him when the two of you were younger, in between running away from Atsumu as he pushed the two of you for more swordsmanship practice. Osamu nodded and he couldn’t stop the smile on his face growing after seeing the childlike amazement on your features.

“I did my best with what you told me back then, ‘bedsheets as fluffy as clouds, with matching chairs, the walls painted a blue that was like the morning sky’, or something like that,” he nonchalantly shrugged and then gestured to the desserts, “These were the same ones you used to practice making in the kitchen before you got caught sneaking in and your parents banned you from it, right?”

“Right,” you nodded in affirmation and you softly asked, “Why would you remember all of this?”

Osamu raised an eyebrow and instead of sneering or smirking at you like you would have thought he would, a soft smile was evident and he softly asked, “Did you forget?”

_ Forget?  _ You tilted your head slightly to the side, a horrible habit that you had tried so hard to get rid of, yet never was able to. Your mother had hated it, for it was a clear indication that you didn’t know what you were doing and your eyes widened.  _ Wait, oh god please no- _

“You mean-” you stammered and stopped. The shock in your voice was evident and you took in a deep breath and Osamu crossed his legs, resting one arm across his leg while the other propped up to cover his mouth and hold up his head. 

“There’s no need to be formal between the two of us, [Name]. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

_ Friends. _ A word you didn’t dare to use between the two of you and you slowly nodded, and after you finally composed yourself enough you asked in a small voice, “Was it because of what I said back then…? About how when I grow up and marry you, we can indulge ourselves in whatever snacks we wanted even if our parents said no?”

Even with his mouth covered, you can tell he was smiling because of how his eyes creased and your eyes widened, and you softly mumbled, “I can’t believe you remembered all of this.”

“Well, before our parents stopped us from corresponding with each other, we used to write about all of our favorite things,” Osamu chuckled and you sighed, “I still remember when mother and father told me I should no longer interact with you. They never gave me a reason why though.”

“Probably because of political reasons,” Osamu shrugged and he stretched out to sit comfortably and then reached out to grab a parfait cup and offered it to you. You gratefully took it and you took a bite, only to hum in delight and you asked, “You really made these?”

“Of course,” he puffed out his chest in pride and then composed himself. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and asked, “Is it good?”

“It’s delicious!” you exclaimed. When you look up at him, he finally sees the expression he was looking for: the child-like expression of joy and happiness that you didn’t have before. When you had arrived, he had seen how cold and expressionless you were. It was as though you had purposely held your emotions back in order to keep yourself as composed as possible. 

“I’m glad,” Osamu sighed in relief and you grabbed a spoonful and offered it to him, “Here, have some.”

“O-Oh, n-no, it’s fine, I made this for you, after all,” Osamu gave you a fond smile and the smile on your face was completely unrestrained with unadulterated joy and you laughed, “Come on, try some, you can’t expect me to eat this all on my own, do you?”

“Alright, I suppose after all these years, I can’t win against you,” Osamu chuckled as he leaned forward to eat the spoonful you were feeding him. You felt so warm and fuzzy, it was the first time in a while that someone actually remembered you for you. You took in a deep breath and softly whispered, “Osamu, did you….?” 

You bit your lower lip. It was hard for you to ask the question, you couldn’t help but stop the words from leaving your lips. You didn’t want to put it into words, what if it wasn’t him and he was just doing this to make you feel better about being betrothed to his twin? You furrowed your brows and Osamu glanced up to you and his expression quickly mirrored yours.

“What’s wrong?”

“Did you… Am I.. betrothed to you?” you weakly asked and his eyebrows raised and he softly responded, “Does it bother you that it’s me?”

“No!” your outburst was louder than you expected, and both of you were shocked. Honestly if anyone saw the two of you and your behavior to each other, it would be blasphemous. To see one of the most esteemed lords and ladies speaking like children? Osamu’s eyes widened and then he carefully got up from his seat and walked over to your side of the table. Very slowly he knelt down before you and gently took your free hand in his.

“Then allow me to ask you formally, properly, this time,” he stated. He brought the back of your hand to his lips and kissed it, and softly proposed, “Will you allow me to have your hand in marriage?”

“I mean, my parents have already given me away,” you muttered while averting his gaze. You can feel his grip tighten, and you can’t imagine what his expression is. When you glance over, there is slight anguish in his eyes and your expression softened, “Oh Osamu, my lord, please don’t look like that.”

He narrowed his eyes in confusion and you continued, “Were it anyone else, I would have complained. I would have tried to see how I can get away from the marriage. But my lord… I am so thankful that it’s you.”

You squeeze the hand that is holding yours and you pull him towards you. Osamu let you pull him in and he softly asked, “So is this an actual yes from the lady herself?”

“Of course, I was… rather worried to be honest with you,” you admitted. Osamu tilted his head in confusion and you let go of his hand, only to pat the seat next to you. He sits next to you and offers his hand to you again. You glance down and gently accept his hand. His fingers intertwined with yours and he softly asked, “You were worried?”

“I was. Lord Osamu… you and Lord Atsumu don’t really have the best reputation.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” Osamu knew exactly what you were talking about. After all, he and his twin had been in a rather bad mood when the two of them had caused the incident that led to their bad reputation. He sheepishly looked away and he muttered, “I can explain, my lady.”

“You see… my brother, Atsumu, had threatened to tell Mother that he wanted your hand in marriage if I didn’t tell her first.”

“Pardon?”

“It… It is exactly as you hear it,” Osamu sighed and he grumbled, “To shorten the lengthy story, we essentially fought each other during the jousting competition and it got violent.”

“I… see, then… you..” you paused. Your brain was clearly short circuiting and nothing he just said made any sense to you. Yet you can see how embarrassed he was with the situation and you asked, “Correct me if I’m wrong, my lord, but-”

“Yes, Atsumu did push my hand to rush the engagement. I.. My intentions were to rekindle our broken friendship, I did not think that the mere mention of it to my mother would lead to this development.”

_ It all makes sense now as to why he chose  _ _ me _ _ of all people, but that also means… _ Your face flushed a deep red at the realization and you asked, “Does that mean- All of these years-”

Osamu nods and now his face is equally as red as yours and you can’t help but laugh at the situation. Peels of laughter and giggles escaped you and you squeezed his hands, he glanced down to your joined hands, and you’re staring at them too. You’re not sure if you can say it while looking at him, but after having all the emotions that you’ve kept locked in suddenly bubble out, you smiled and softly whispered, “Thank you for choosing me, Lord Osamu.”

His eyes widened and he suppressed the urge to just take you into his arms right then and there. While he knows that you return his feelings for you, perhaps you do not adore him and love him as much as he does you, but he can wait. It may be an arranged marriage, but he knows that at least, the two of you will have all the time in the future to spend together.


End file.
